Love is Blind
by Haruna No Hana
Summary: Temari hanya seorang anak orang kaya yang mencoba menyembunyikan status kayanya, tapi adiknya membongkar semua kekayaannya hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ketenaran di sekolahnya. Cinta pun muncul dalam hidup Temari tapi... Mind to RnR? Gomen kalau jelek
1. Chapter 1

****

Love is blind

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Temari harus mengalah atau tidak? Tapi yang namanya cinta tidak bisa ditahan lagi**

Seorang perempuan berdiri tegak menunggu bus selanjutnya. Hari ini dia sangat sial, mulai dari bangun telat, ketinggalan bus, lalu apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Perempuan itu tidak bisa lagi membayangkan nasibnya di kampus. Tampak dari jauh kendaraan besar menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu memasuki busnya dengan terburu-buru. Nasib memang lagi sial, tempat duduk khusus wanita penuh. Gadis itu pun harus duduk di belakang bersama laki-laki. Perempuan itu membayar bus itu lalu berjalan kearah bangku paling pojok, disitu ia lihat ada lelaki berambut nanas yang sedang tidur, sepertinya dia bukan laki-laki jahat. Gadis itu pun duduk disebelahnya walaupun agak deg-deg kan, karna baru kali ini dia duduk disebelah laki-laki.

Setelah beberapa menit, di tengah perjalan laki-laki itu terbangun. Menoleh kearah gadis yang ada disebelahnya, mukanya memerah karna melihat perempuan yang berkaian ketat. "Kau Kenapa?" Tanya gadis yang ada disebelanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Jawab laki-laki itu. Gadis itu pun langsung tersenyum.

"Namaku Temari, kau?" Tanyanya yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Namaku….. Shikamaru." Shikamaru pun membuang mukanya kearah jendala.

"Kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku turun dulu ya." Kata Shikamaru mengabaikan pertanyaan Temari , dia pun turun dari busnya tapat di depan sekolahnya.

.

Temari sekarang bisa merasa nyaman karna tak ada laki-laki itu lagi, memang kalau dia lagi takut, biasanya dia suka bicara dan menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti tadi. Biar bisa merasa lebih tenang, Temari mengeluarkan MP3-nya yang dia simpan dalam tasnya. Dia menutup matanya sambil menikmati lagu yang sedang ia mainkan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Temari akhirnya sampai di tujuannya. Dia pun turun dari busnya. Temari berlari menuju mading, biasanya dia melihat info terbaru. Temari mengkuti jurusan sastra bahasa jepang. Dia pun segera berlari ke kelas satra.

Krieet

Temari membuka pintu itu dengan pelan namun tetap saja berbunyi. Dosennya pun menoleh kearah Temari, lalu berjalan kearahnya. "Kenapa hari ini kau telat?" Tanya dosen yang bernama Kurenai.

"M-maaf, saya ketinggalan bus." Seketika ruangan itu ribut dengan suara tawa yang membelak.

"Dasar! Makanya beli mobil, hahahaha…!" Kata salah satu orang disitu yang bernama Tayuya.

"Diam!" Teriakan Kuranai pun mendiam kan satu ruangan itu. "Sekarang kau duduk!" Temari pun berjalan dengan diam ke bangku yang kosong.

Temari meminum jus jeruknya, di sampingnya terdapat cowok yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Itachi, cowok paling ganteng di kenapa hari ini dia banyak dekat dengan cowok, mulai dari duduk di bangku, di kelas, bahkan di kantin. "Hari ini aku ulang tahun, apa kau mau ikut ke pestaku?" Tanya Itachi, seketika itu Temari kaget.

"Ummm…. Bagaimana ya? Aku usahakan deh." Kata Temari sambil memakan ramennya. "J-jadi kapan pesta ulang tahinmu?"

"Nanti malam di rumahku, aku mohon kau datang." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Itachi, setelah itu dia pergi karna diajak teman se-gengnya, Akatsuki. Temari pun melanjutkan makan makanannya.

Hp Temari berbunyi, Temari pun menghentikan makannya lalu mengangkat hpnya yang bisa dibilang mahal, tentu saja belum ada yang tau soal ini. "Halo?"

"_Halo? Kak! Nanti beliin baju yang bagus ya! Soalnya aku mau ke pesta ulang tahunnya Kakaknya temen pacarku. Jangan lupa ya!" _Kata adiknya. Belum sempat Temari menjawab, adiknya sudah mematikan hpnya terlebih dahulu.

Temari segera menghabiskan makanannya lalu pergi kekelas selanjutnya.

_Setelah Kuliah_

Temari berjalan kearah butik terdekat, karna butik itu dekat dengan kampusnya, dia pun mengutus untuk jalan. Dia mencari butik yang cocok untuk adiknya. Entah kenapa matanya tertuju pada gaun berwarna ungu muda, dia pun jadi ingat dengan Itachi yang mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Dia pun mengbil gaun yang sesuai ukurannya. Dia pun mulai mencari baju yang lain, dan mendapatkan gaun berwarna ungu juga, tapi kali ini ungunya agak kegelapan. Dia pun berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar gaun-gaun itu.

"600 juta Yen." Kata Kasir itu, Temari pun segera mengasih kredit cardnya kepada petugas kasir itu. Setelah selesai urusan, Temari langsung pergi untuk menunggu busnya lagi, memang ini sangat melelahkan untuknya, tapi beginilah nasib yang harus dijalaninnya.

Sama seperti tadi, bangku khusus wanita penuh. Dia pun mencari bangku di belakang, masih ada keberuntungan untuknya, ada bangku yang kosong, mungkin Temari kurang teliti dalam melihat bangku khusus wanita.

Bus itu pun berjalan. Bus itu kembali terhenti di depan sekolahan, pintu bus itu terbuka, lalu masuklah laki-laki yang tadi pagi duduk disebelah Temari, tapi sepertinya dia lupa dengan Temari, Temari pun membuang mukanya.

Seseorang lagi naik ke bus itu, sepertinya itu pacarnya, mereka pun berjalan dan mangabaikan Temari yang sedang sedih.

Temari menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin, cantik sekali dia memakai gaun selutut dan di tambah aksessoris di bagian atas dada Temari.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel rumah Temari berbunyi, dengan buru-buru Temari mengganti bajunya.

"_Tadaima!" _Teriak adiknya dari lantai bawah, sementara Temari sedang buru-buru mengganti bajunya.

Ckleek

"Kak?" Kepala adiknya nongol di pintu, sementara Temari sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sambil menonton tv-nya. "Gimana? Baju ku sudah dibeliin?" Tanya-nya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kakaknya.

"Pasti sudah. Nih." Kata Temari sambil memberi adiknya kantong berisi gaun ungu yang ia belikan. Lalu adiknya hanya pergi.

Untung saja, kalau tidak pasti adiknya sudah meminta apa yang ia miliki, ia pun mengeluar'kan gaunnya yang berada di bawah bantalny, untung tidak kusut, jadi tidak perlu disetrika.

Temari mengmbil laptopnya yang berada di atas kasur tepat dia sebelahnya. Dia pun membuka lalu menghidupkan laptponya. Dia pun membuka internet. Disitu sudah tertulis loga Google dan dibawahnya ada kolom, Temari mengisi kolom itu dengan 'Tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta' lalu mengekilik search. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, tulisan-tulisan apa yang dicari Temari terlihat di laptopnya, dia pun mengklik salah satu tulisan itu. Temari mulai membaca tulisan itu dan yang paling menarik adalah 'kalau anda bertemu dengan dia lebih dari 3 kali dan perasaan yang berbeda-beda itu tandanya si dia cinta sejati anda.' muka Temari pun langsung memerah membaca tulisan itu, tapi kan dia baru bertemu 2 kali, muka merah Temari pun langsung padam.

"_Kakak! Makan yuk! Ayah sudah menunggu!"_ Teriak adiknya dari lantai bawah.

"Aduh! Ino! Kakak lagi sibuk nih!" Teriak Temari dari kamarnya, setelah itu tidak ada lagi teriakan adiknya lagi.

Temari pun melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

.

Temari membuka kulkasnya untuk mencari sebuah snack yang bisa dia makan, tapi sepertinya snacknya habis. Dia pun berjalan menuju meja makan, habis. Dia pun harus berfikir untuk makan dan yang muncul hanya masak. Dia pun mengambil beberapa bahan untuk memasak ramen, karna ramen instantnya sudah habis, jadi dia harus yang original. Dia membuka laci yang penuh dengan buku masak, Temari mengambil salah satu buku masak tersebut. Temari pun mulai masak-memasaknya, tanpa disadar, adiknya menetap Temari bingung. "Kak? Kalau mau masak, kenapa gak bilang ke aku saja? Kakak kan gak bisa masak." Kata adiknya tiba-tiba.

"Makanya kakak belajar." Jawab Temari cuek yang sebenarnya malu. Ino yang hanya sekedar lewat pun langsung pergi.

Setelah beberapa jam memasak ramen, akhirnya ramen yang diinginkan Temari berhasil juga. Dia pun segera membawa mangkok berisi ramen itu ke meja makan. Dia memakan ramen, tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang, seperti ada yang kelupaan. Hadiah buat Itachi! Emang sama sekali tidak nyambung, tapi kalau reader ingatannya kuat pasti tau apa hubungannya.

Temari mempercepat makan-memakannya, setelah habis dia hanya meninggalkan mangkok itu lalu pergi ketoko apa saja yang penting bisa member Itachi hadiah. Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Pasti ada.

Temari berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah gift shop terdekat. Dia sampai ke tujuannya dengan ngos-ngosan. Temari membuka pintu kaca itu, dia pun mulai mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk Itachi. Dia pun mengambil sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam dengan hiasan berbentuk awan merah, tanpa membuang waktu, Temari langsung menuju kasir.

"100 Ryo." Kata si tukang kasir, Temari pun memasukan tangannya keseluruh kantongnya. Temari mulai panik, ternyata dia kelupaan dompetnya di rumah. Tanpa sadar ada yang member uang 100 ryo kepada tukang kasir itu, entah apa yang dibayar anak muda itu.

"Biar saya saja yang membayar benda itu," Katanya santai, Temari menatap lelaki itu, lelaki yang dia lihat di bus tadi pagi.

"Mau dibungkus langsung?" Tanya tukang kasir itu. Shikamaru pun menoleh kearah Temari lalu mengangkat alisnya. Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Iya." Jawabnya, setelah menunggu sebentar, tukang kasir itu memberi Shikamaru kantong berisi kado. Shikamaru pun memberinya kepada Temari.

.

Temari berjalan kearah rumahnya dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya, tak mau ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Dia menutup pintu lalu mengunci. Dia berhaarap kalau Shikamaru kenal dengan Itachi, moga-moga saja. Dia pun berjalan kearah kasurnya dan menidurkan dirinya, pelan-pelan ia menutup matanya dan dia tertidur.

…

Temari membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, menyadari ini sudah malam, ia pun melihat jam dindingnya."Kyaa! Telat!" Dia pun buru-buru menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, Temari kembali keluar dari kamar mandi, membongkar lemarinya untuk mencari gaun ungunnya, ketemu! Dia pun segera memakai gaunnya.. Setelah memakai bajunya ia pun mulai membongkar lemarinya, kali ini dia membongkar khusus sepatu, dia pun memilih high heels berwarna ungu kegelapan. Dia pun segera menuju cermin tingginya, cocok! Tapi tidak dengan rambutnya yang diikat empat, dia pun melepas semua ikat rambutnya lalu mengikat kembali rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, dan memiringkan poninya, mirip dengan adiknya, hanya saja rambutnya sedikit pendek.

Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan tak lupa dengan kadonya, menuju mobil pribadinya yang ada di garasi. Temari memang kaya, bahkan dia kaya sekali, tapi dia tidak sombong. Dia pun menjalankan mobilnya.

.

Sesampai dia di pesta ulang tahun Itachi, dia sembunyi-sembunyi masuk ke rumah Itachi. Dia pun menghampiri Itachi yang berda dekat teman-temannya. "Selamat ualng tahun, Itachi," Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, mata Itachi tak lepas dari Temari.

"K-kau Temari?" Tanyanya tidak percaya, yang ia ketahui adalah, Temari ceek yang tidak mampu beli apa-apa.

"I-iya?"

"Kau…..cantik,"Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum, Temari pun membalas senyum Itachi dengan manis juga.

"Kakak?" Panggil seseorang, seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Temari. Temari pun menoleh kearah orang itu dan ternyata itu adalah adiknya, Ino.

"I-ino?"

"Kalian kakak adik? Tapi kan Ino kaya, terus kau miskin, bagaimana kalian kakak adik?" Tanya seseorang teman Itachi yang diketahui bernama Pein, seketika itu Pein langsung ada dilantai dengan kepalanya yang benjol.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina kakakku! Dasar bokep!" Kata Ino sambil menunjuk kearah Pein. Ino pun melihat sekelilngnya, kakanya menghilang entah kemana, ada yang tidak enak dihatinya saat ini.

"Hiks…..hiks…. kenapa aku harus datang ke pesta ini? Kalau tau begini jadinya, mending aku dirumah sambil main," Kata Temari entah pada siapa, di balkon.

"Dasa merepotkan, kau tau, aku sudah membayar pulpen itu mahal, dan kau menangis sekarang? Apa yang ada di otakmu, dasar wanita merepotkan?" Tiba-tiba suara itu mengagetkan Temari, dia pun menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Kalau kau mau aku mengembalikan uangmu, aku akan kembalikan itu semua." Kata Teamri agak emosian. Orang itu mendekat kearah Temari lalu dengan cepat orang itu mencium lembut bibir Temari. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Temari, dia pun ikut menikmati ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Temari sadar siapa yang ia cium, dia pun mendorong orang itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Temari, orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu lebih tenang." Dia pun pergi kedalam.

Temari memegang bibirnya yang memerah, apa yang dilakukan pria tadi sampai membuatnya deg-degkan. Dia pun menatap langit yang gelap, ingin melupakan semuanya. Tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 dan pesta sudah berakhir, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan meletakkan kado yang belum sempat ia kasih dia meja kecil di ruang tamu Uchiha.

Dia sepertinya sudah mengantuk, mungkin dia tidak bsai berkonsentrasi di jalan, karna sudah mengantuk, tubuh Temari terasa berat dia pun tak sadarkan diri, hampir saja dia jatuh ke tanah kalau saja tidak ad Shikamaru, cowok yang menciumnya tadi, Shikamaru menggendong Temari ala bridal style menuju mobilnya Temari. Shikamaru meletakkan Temari di kursi sebelah kursi supir, dia pun mencari kunci mobil Temari di tasnya, akhirnya ketemu. Dia pun mengendarai mobil Temari. Karena Shikamaru juga sudah mengantuk, dan dia juga tidak tau dimana rumah Temari, akhirnya Shikamaru mengutuskan untuk pulang saja.

_Keesokan harinya_

Temari terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, meraba-raba sekitarnya, kenapa baginya semua yang ada disini begitu asing, dia pun membuka matanya sepenuhnya, melihat memang semua ini begitu asing. "Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dari arah pintu, Temari pun menolehkan kepalanya ke orang tersebut.

"Aku dimana? Jangan bilang kalau kau…" Orang itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekat kearah Temari.

"Kau pikir aku ini cowok apaan? Aku ini cowok baik-baik tau," Katanya sambil tesenyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Terus kenapa kau membawaku ke kamarmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"_Shikamaru! Ajak Temari sarapan! " _Panggil suara ibu-ibu dari bawah lantai.

"Ayo, kau sudah telat tau." Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari.

.

"Jadi dia pacarmu, Shikamaru?" Tanya ibunya Shikamaru yang bernama Yoshino sambil tersenyum. "Ibu tidak suka kalau kau berpacaran dengan Ino, ibu lebih suka kau berpacaran dengan wanita seperti dia." Kata Yoshino sambil tersenyum manis, Temari lebih memilih dia daripada memarahi Yoshino.

"Dia….. dia pacarku, aku sudah putus dengannya tadi malam," Jawab Shikamaru bohong, Temari mengerti perasaan Shikamaru, kalau dia ada di posisi Shikamaru, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau kenapa Temari?" Tanya Yoshino.

"A-aku hany malu saja." Jawab Temari sambil memaksakan senyumnya mengembang.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ke taman, biar tidak malu-malu kucing seperti itu." Serentak mereka berdua kaget dan keselek.

"Apa!" Tanya mereka berdua kaget.

"Kalian berdua kenapa? Pasti masih malu ya?" Goda Yoshino, tanpa sadar muka mereka berdua memerah. "Tuh kan, ketauan dari mukanya, makanya kalian ke taman saja, biar tidak malu-malu lagi." Memang kalau Yoshino ngomong tidak nyembung.

T B C

* * *

**Hallo minna! Gomen, fic yang sebelumnya belum bisa di update, tapi Hana janji akan meng-update fic yang sebelumnya (Kalau reader mau) **

**Terus,,,, bagaimana dengan fic Hana yang baru? Apa tambah lebay? Apa ada yang kurang? Kalau ada, mohon kasih tau lagi ya, gomen sudah membuat authors dan para reader repot.**

**Gomen sebanyaknya... tapi gak boleh nge-flame ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is blind**

**Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Temari harus mengalah atau tidak? Tapi yang namanya cinta tidak bisa ditahan lagi **

**Maaf ada OC**

Shikamaru berjalan menuju taman, hendak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Setelah dia sampai, ia tak melihat Ino disitu, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah balon yang ditata membentuk hati dan di tengah-tengah balon itu ada kue berbentuk hati dengan lilin berangka 16. Shikamaru pun mendekati kue itu dan tiba-tiba saja ada wanita muncul dari balik pohon Sakura, orang itu tersenyum padanya lalu mendekat pada Shikamaru. "Happy birthday, dear." Wanita itu pun mencium pipi Shikamaru. "Sekarang tiup lilinnya, tapi sebelum itu minta permintaan dulu." Shikamaru pun menutup matanya lalu make a wish yang sangat banyak, seperti….. tidur 10 kali sehari, tidak melakukan hal yang merepot 'kan dan berharap untuk bertemu Temari lagi. Shikamaru pun mulai meniup lilin itu, saat api sudah mati teriakan 'hore' pun memenuhi taman itu.

"Selamat ya! Semoga panjang umur!" Teriak salah satu temannya, Naruto. Taman yang tadinya rebut sekarang menjadi sunyi setelah teman-teman Shikamaru pergi, dan hanya tinggal si Ino dan Shikamaru saja disitu. Ino menatap muka Shikamaru, mendekat 'kan mukanya dengan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba saja hp Shikamaru berdering.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Shikamaru pun berjalan ketempat yang agak jauh dari Ino. "Halo?"

"_Shika-kun! Aku sudah sampai di bandara, kau dimana?" _Tanya seorang wanita diseberang sana. Shikamaru baru ingat kalau ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menjemput saudarannya di bandara, makanya itu dia membatal 'kan acara jalan-jalan dengan Temari tadi. Shikamaru pun menaruh hpnya ke saku celananya setelah ia memati 'kan ponselnya, ia pun berjalan kearah Ino lalu pamit dengannya. Shikamaru berlari menuju mobilnya yang ada di parking lot lalu berjalanlah mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

Shikamaru menunggu sepupunya, dia pun mencari orang yang di maksud ibunya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan sepupunya yang paling galak itu. Untung saja ibunya mengasih dia foto sepupunya, jadi dia bisa lebih mudah mencari sepupunya. Seorang wanita keluar dengan anggunnya, wanita itu mirip sekali dengan perempuan yang ada difoto itu. "Yuki!" Teriaknya malas, Shikamaru pun berjalan kearah sepupunya yang bernama Yuki itu.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu lama, dasar pemalas!" Ternyata Yuki belum berubah, walau hanya luarnya saja yang baru berubah.

"Ayo, ibu sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Shikamaru pun membantu membawa 'kan barang Yuki ke mobilnya.

.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Yuki di dalam mobil Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat. "Kau hebat ya, aku saja yang rajin, cantik dan berbakat tidak mempunyai pacar masa kau yang malas bisa dapat pacar." Kata Yuki kagum.

"Kau tak laku juga karna kegalak 'kanmu itu." Shikamaru pun mulai menggoda Yuki. Yuki yang mendengar itu langsung memukul pundak Shikamaru pelan tanda kalau Yuki sedang kesal dengan Shikamaru. "Kau tau, dulu memang aku senang bercanda denganmu tapi …. Mungkin sekarang tidak karna aku terlalu sibuk."

"Iya, kau sibuk dengan pacarmu atau mungkin dengan tidurmu." Di mobil itu pun dipenuhi dengan canda tawa, ulang tahun yang kali ini sangat menyenang 'kan bagi Shikamaru kali ini.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Shikamaru dan Yuki pun masuk lalu bertemu dengan Yoshino. "Aduhh…, kamu sudah besar ya, beda dengan yang dulu." Kata Yoshino sambil memeluk keponak 'kannya.

"Makasih tan," Yuki pun membalas pelukan tantenya, setelah puas berpelukannya, mereka pun melepas 'kan pelukan mereka. "Tante, Aku gak nyangka kalau Shikamaru bisa punya pacar."

"Hah~, tante senang dia punya pacar seperti Temari, tapi tante juga senang kalau Shikamaru punya pacar seperti kamu." Kata Yoshino, sementara Shikamaru sudah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau mau ngasih ini," kata Yuki sambil mengulur sebuah kado yang dia ambil dari tasnya. "ini buat Shikamaru." Yoshino pun mengambil kado itu dan tersenyum pada Yuki.

"Tante saja lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya Shikamaru, makasih ya," Kata Yoshino berterima kasih. "Apa kamu mau membantu tante untuk membuat 'kan Shikamaru kue?" Tanya Yoshino, Yuki pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke dapur.

Yuki dan Yoshino memulai acara masak-memasaknya. Setelah beberapa menit kue itu dioven, akhirnya matang juga, dengan segera Yuki menghiasnya dengan icing, stroberi yang di tata lalu tulisan bernama Shikamaru. Yuki pun membawa sepiring kue itu ke kamar Shikamaru. Dia pun membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru, dia melihat Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya, Yuki menggoyang 'kan badan Shikamaru untuk membangun 'kannya.

"Siapa sih yang ganggu tidurku?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Dasar, dari dulu sampai sekarang masih saja seperti ini, dasar pemalas!" Dia pun mengambil kue yang ia letak 'kan dimeja belajar Shikamaru. "Nih, cobain deh, pasti enak." Shikamaru pun mengambil sendok yang ada disebelah kue itu lalu mencicipi sepotong kue lezat itu. Entah apa yang dimasuk 'kan Yuki kedalam kue itu rasanya lezat sekali.

"Kuemu tidak enak," Kata Shikamaru, "kau menaruh garam atau gula sih?"

"Hahaha! Masa sih gak enak? Bilang tante Yoshino ah." Kata Yuki sambil berjalan keluar, dengan IQ 200, Shikamaru berpikir kalau yang bikin adalah ibunya, bukan Yuki, Dia pun langsung mengejar Yuki.

Rumah itu pun dipenuhi dengan kejar-kejaran dan tentunya Shikamaru dimarahi sepanjang malam.

_Keesokan harinya_

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sempat kaget melihat apa yang disebelahnya, Yuki. Itu memang sudah biasa, tapi masalahnya mereka sudah besar, aneh saja kalau masih boleh tidur berdua seperti itu. Shikamaru pun bangkit dari kasurnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi ia pun memakai bajunya lalu membangun 'kan Yuki untuk mandi. Yuki akan bersekolah di Konoha, sebenarnya dia datang kesini adalah untuk bersekolah karna ibunya sudah meninggal. Sungguh merepot'kan bagi Shikamaru untuk membangun 'kan seseorang, padahal dirinya juga sering bangut telat. Ia pun menggoyang 'kan badan sambil memanggil nama Yuki, Yuki pun akhirnya terbangun. "Ughh, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku masih ngantuk tau." Ia pun tertidur lagi sementara posisinya lagi duduk.

"Kau lupa hari ini adalah hari pertama kamu sekolah? Cepat bangun!" Kata Shikamaru sambil menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, setelah dikamar mandi, ia langsung menaruhnya di bathtub lalu membuka air shower, alhasih Yuki kena dengan air yang mengalir itu. "Kyaa! Matiin airnya, matiin!" Pinta Yuki sambil meronta-ronta. Setelah puas, Shikamaru pun memati 'kan airnya. "Mandi cepat!" Shikamaru pun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi meninggal 'kan Yuki sendirian.

Shikamaru berjalan kearah meja makan lalu ia memakan roti yang sudah tersedia di meja, dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia pun mengambil roti tawar lalu lari kearah pintu keluar, tapi ada seseorang yang mencegahnya. "Kau tau mau menunggu Yuki dulu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Bilang saja aku menunggunya di halte bis." Ia pun menggapai gagang pintu tapi ibunya masih saja mencegahnya. "Dia itu kan baru, mana mungkin dia tau arah jalan ke halte bis, kalau dia tau, pasrti sudah lupa." Kata ibunya. Ia pun mengalah lalu duduk menunggu Yuki. Tak lama setelah Shikamaru menghabis'kan makanannya, Yuki datang. Yuki berjalan kearah meja makan lalu memakan roti itu, setelah selesai, mereka langsung pergi ke halte bis.

Di bis itu Yuki duduk dipaling depan, dan Shikamaru memesan kalau tempat duduk disebelahnya jangan diisi, kecuali sama perempuan berambut pirang berkuncir empat. Setelah bis itu berhenti beberapa kali, kini giliran Temari yang naik bid itu, karna cirri-cirinya sama seperti apa yang dipesan Shikamaru, ia pun menyilahkan 'kan perempuan itu duduk, Temari pun langsung menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum pada lelaki yang tengah tertidur.

Setelah sampai, Yuki dan Shikamaru pun turun dari bis itu, lalu memasuki sekolah baru Yuki. Shikamaru pun mengantar'kan Yuki ke ruangan kepala sekolah, setelah itu dia langsung pergi ke kelasnya. Shikamaru membuka pintu kelasnya, ia pun melihat seisi kelas mulai ribut dan seperti biasa, Sasuke lah penyebab keributan ini. Suara teriakan itu membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur waktu pelajaran, karna tidak berisik tapi juga membosan 'kan.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, perempuan yang berisik itu pun mulai duduk dibangkunya masing-masing dan keributan pun padam. Asuma-sensei datang dengan membawa seorang gadis cantik dibelakangnya. "Selamat pagi!" Kata Asuma-sensei tegas, ia pun berhenti ditengah-tengah kelas, sementara Yuki disebelahnya. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, sekarang perkenal 'kan dirimu." Yuki pun maju dengan senyuman yang menawan, semua siswa pun terkagum-kagum, selain Ino ada juga yang cantik dan berpenampilan seperti orang kaya. "Selamat pagi! Nama saya Karina Yuki, tapi nama keluarga saya adalah Nara!" Kata Yuki selain senyuman dan wajah yang menawan, suara yang lembut tapi keras itu pun juga menawan menurut siswa-siswa yang ada disitu. Salah seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya, berarti dia mempunyai pertanyaan, ia pun berdiri.

"Berarti kamu termasuk keluarga Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya gadis berambut merah panjang. Yuki lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ino hanya melihat Yuki dengan tatapan tidak suka, entah kenapa Ino iri dengan kecantikan Yuki. Asuma pun menyuruh Yuki untuk memilih bangku kosong, ia pun memilih bangku yang berada disebelah perempuan berambut indigo.

"H-hai, namaku Hinata, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata perempuan berambut indigo itu sambil tersenyum, Yuki pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang lebih manis, bahkan mungkin Sasuke kagum dengan senyuman itu. Sementara Ino, dia hanya terdiam menatap Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum melihat Yuki, bahkan kelas mulai ribut kembali karna senyuman manisnya, bahkan Asuma teringat dengan calon istrinya.

.

Bel berbunyi dengan keras, satu sekolahan bisa mendengar bel itu, semua kelas pun berteriak 'hore' karna pelajaran sudah selesai. Yuki memberes 'kan buku-bukunya, ia memasuk 'kan bukunya satu persatu dengan rapi di dalam tasnya, setelah selesai, Sasuke pun mengajak Yuki untuk ke kantin sama-sama. Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke mengajak seorang wanita untuk ke kantin dengannya. Yuki pun hanya menyetujuinya.

Mereka berjalan berdua ke kantin, saat sudah berada di kantin, tiba-tiba saja ada perempuan berambut pink berhenti di depan Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah kotak coklat. "Umm….. Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kau menerima coklat buatanku." Kata perempuan itu sambil menyerah 'kan kotak itu kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya berjalan sambil menarik tangan Yuki, tapi Yuki menahannya untuk tidak berjalan lebih jauh dari gadis itu.

"Maksudmu apa? Kenapa kau tak menerimanya?" Tanya Yuki dengan nada tinggi. "Kau tau, mungkin dia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk membuat coklat itu!" Suara Yuki makin meninggi, mungkin satu kantin mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Sekurang-kurangnya ambil dan kasih coklat itu kepada keluargamu atau temanmu!" Yuki pun makin membentak Sasuke. Shikamaru yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya diam. "Sekarang ambil coklat itu dan makan!" Sasuke hanya menurut saja, ia berjalan kearah gadis itu dan mengambil kotak coklat yang ia pegang lalu berjalan meninggal 'kan kantin itu, dia merasa malu karna ada yang berani membentaknya. Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan kearah Yuki lalu berterima kasih. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Yuki, salam kenal." Kata Yuki sabil tersenyum, semua siswa yang melihatnya langsung kagum. Seorang perempuan berambut indigo berlari kearah Sakura, perempuan itu adalah Hinata, gadis yang baru saja kenalan dengan Yuki.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?" Tanyanya. Sakura hany menyengir lebar seperti pacarnya Hinata, Naruto. "Karina-san, aku berterima kasih sekali kepadamu, kalau saja tidak ada kamu, pasti Sakura-chan sudah menangis, terima kasih ya." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk 'kan badannya.

Karna keberanian Yuki, ia langsung terkenal di sekolahnya, bahkan kakaknya Sasuke tau kalau ada yang berani melawan adiknya tersayang, dan Yuki juga terkenal di kampusnya Itachi, awalnya rahasia ini hanya ada ditangan Akatsuki, tapi karna Kakuzu sedang mencari uang, ia pun membeber 'kan rahasia ini agar ia mendapat 'kan uang.

Temari yang mendengar kabar ini menganggap kabar ini lucu, baru kali ini ada yang berani membaentak adik kesayangan Itachi, bahkan adiknya saja tidak berani. Temari pun melanjut 'kan kegiatannya, yaitu memakan ramen.

T B C

* * *

Halo minna! Hana-chan kembali lagi, maaf 'kan Hana jika ada kesalahan dalam mengatur bahasa, soalnya Hana-chan lagi agak stress.

Yuki: Berambut hitam panjang dan halus, mata berwarna hitam berkilau, senyumnya manis, berat badannya sekitar 40 kg dan tingginya hamper menyama 'kan Temari. Dan sifatnya pemberani, innocent dan ceria.

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan OC yang saya buat. Dan Hana-chan rasa, Yuki itu akan menjadi peran yang akan menyatu 'kan ShikaTema dan SasuSaku, dan mungkin ada cinta segitiga atau segi-empat dan selebihnya... jadi Hana-chan mohon OC-nya diterima karna tanpa dia, mereka tak akan bisa menyatu... *Dilempar panci*


End file.
